The solutions of staircases', passageways' and cellars' lighting based on traditional incandescent bulbs, fluorescent lamps or energy-saving bulbs, switched on by conventional circuit-breakers and equipped with time-lag switches, turning the lights off after a pre-set time, regardless of whether the user or users need such lighting or not—are commonly known. Another drawback of such solutions is the need to install multiple switches and connect them by electric wiring with power line supplying light sources.
The solutions of staircases', corridors', passageways' and cellars' lighting based on traditional lamp with an external motion sensor and time-lag switch, turning the lights off after a pre-set time, regardless of whether the user or users need such lighting or not are also commonly known. The advantages of these solutions consist in eliminating the need of searching for circuit-breaker in a dark room as well as lower power consumption compared to no motion sensor lighting (for example—nine times lower). The inconvenience of these solutions is, that due to the high working temperature of traditional light-bulbs requires the motion sensor to be installed not closer than 0.5 meters from them, which causes high costs of equipment, due to high installation costs. Another important drawback consists in frequent need to exchange light-bulbs, especially energy-saving ones, due to their short life in continuous switching on and off cycles. Another inconvenience leading to installation costs increase is the need to mount motion sensors at all entrances or on each floor.
In turn, possibilities to apply LED lamps were so far limited, due to their too weak power. When high power LEDs appeared, carrying away of heat—especially in case of diodes working in lighting sets—has become a problem.
The object of present invention is to provide the LED lamp construction suitable for illuminating rooms, staircases, corridors, passageways and cellars, which could enable an efficient carrying away of heat emitted by operating LEDs, especially HB LED type, and consequently, give possibility to assemble in one housing lighting elements of any power and, at least, a motion sensor and/or other sensors.
Furthermore, the present invention is aimed at achieving lighting LED lamp construction, allowing its easy and simple installation and servicing, without using specialized equipment.
The present invention is also aimed at working out a lighting LED lamp structure, allowing to exploit the existing lighting installations—supplying points, without doing additional mounting works.